


A Change of Pace

by ShadeCrawler



Series: Time Travel in the Star Wars Universe [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeCrawler/pseuds/ShadeCrawler
Summary: "Lady Tano?""Yes Padawan Koon?"Where the portals in the World between Worlds decide that Ahsoka is needed in a different time instead of her own.





	A Change of Pace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Way Too Far](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844673) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



The gardens were beautiful today.

Ahsoka hadn’t seen scenery as beautiful as this since before her battle with Vader.

Her hands shook as she thought about the events that transpired after the fight ended. Ezra, beautiful young Ezra, pulling her out of that fight.The last sight she had of him before she had been sucked into a portal that wasn’t the one she had entered that strange world through, was Ezra escaping through his own. She had made a promise that she would find him, one that she wasn'tsure she'd be able to keep anymore. 

That series of event still had her puzzled. She had been running to her portal, when another just lit up and pulled her, and only her, through to land hard in the Council’s chambers, hundreds of years before her time. It had been difficult explaining what had happened and convincing them to just sit down, shut up, and listen.

Thankfully, they had listened and had given her a home in the Temple, after rushing her off to the halls of healing to deal with her injuries from the past few hours. While there, she had spoken to Master Yoda at length, on how the Order needed to change and what would happen if it did not. He had gathered her hands in his and gave them a reassuring squeeze, promising her that they would not allow her future to come to pass.

She titled her head up to catch a beam of light shining across the gardens. The gardens were so different than how she remembered them from her youth. Flowers and plants that she couldn't place littered around her and she could see younglings running around the garden, shrieking in glee. A smile touched her lips as she took in their small frames and their initiate outfits, ones that had just the smallest changing than the ones she had once worn. Footsteps sounded behind her and a throat was cleared. "Lady Tano?"

Tears flooded her eyes as she took in the Similar Force presence from behind her and took a moment to center herself before turning to meet the gaze of a young Plo Koon. He only reached her chest and was so much smaller than the Master she remembered. A strand of silka beads hung down his face and a look at the strand showed he hadn't been a Padawan for long.

"Yes Padawan Koon?" She fought to keep her voice steady and her shields strong. Memories from a time long ago fought to overwhelm her. But, this was not the time nor place to break down. For now, she had to keep herself calm and collected. It wouldn't do any good to loose control around so many younglings.

The boy's cheeks lit up and he lowered his head bashfully. 'I apologize for disturbing you Lady Tano. I," He seemed to lose his words halfway through and trailed off.

Ahsoka's lips twitched up into a smile. Somehow, his awkwardness and shyness made it easier to separate him from the cool and suave Jedi Master she grew up with. This was not Jedi Master and Council Member Plo Koon. This was young Padawan Plo, a shy young boy who desperately wanted to prove himself.

 “No apologies needed. Now, did you have a question? I promise, I don’t bite. Despite,” She wrinkled her nose, “What some may lead you to believe.”

One of the hardest things to adapt to in this era was the hostility that non-humans received. While she had been allowed out for brief outings, always with a escort, the outings always ended with her longing to go back into the Temple.

The looks were the worst. Everyone was so _afraid_ of her. They flinched away from her if she brushed them by accident. Every time she opened her mouth, people paled at the sight of her sharp teeth. 

It was better than what she had heard others had to deal with. According to her escort, most often Master Tyvokka, it was the fact that she was a Jedi that stopped them from bothering her. And perhaps, he laughed, being a part of a species that are known for their skill in hunting. Many non-humans were jumped and while the Jedi were pushing the Senate to put more laws in place to help non-humans, it was slow going and very few were sympathetic to their cause.

Ahsoka had tried to explain to him that she wasn’t a Jedi. Tyvokka just chuckled and gently tapped her on the forehead. 

“You are a Jedi, despite not being ready to claim that title. You follow the light and you strive to help those who need it. You might not have completed your training at the side of a Master, but there is little you have to learn you cannot learn as a full Knight of the Order.” His smile had turned a touch sad. “ You have suffered greatly and have come out of it damaged but stronger and whole. You have given the Order information that will help us adapt and survive. When you are ready, the council will be more than happy to Knight you.”

Ahsoka had felt a rush of emotions at that and when she spoke next, her voice was small and quivering. “What if I’m never ready?” 

Tyvokka gave her shoulder a squeeze. “Then, if you wish, we will give you funds, a ship, and papers. But, know this. You will always be welcome at the Temple. Jedi or not.”

Her mind rushed back to the present when Padawan Koon stepped closer and raised his head to catch her gaze.

“I was wondering if you had seen my Master? Master Tyvokka told me that he would be in this section of the gardens and told me to meet him here after my afternoon classes.”

Ahsoka gave him a small shake of her head. “I’m sorry Padawan Koon, I haven’t. Perhaps you should check your comm. unit. Maybe he’s just running late.”

He nodded and pulled out his comm. and looked back a moment later. “ You’re right. He says he’s going to be a few minutes late, council business.” He gave her a bow. “Thank you Lady Tano.”

She waved him off. “No thanks necessary Padawan. And please, just Ahsoka is fine. Would you like to sit with me as you wait for your Master?” She asked, gesturing to a nearby bench.

He blushed and nodded, the two of them making their over to the bench. “Thank you Lady, I mean Ahsoka.” He pulled nervously at his silks beads. “You may call me Plo if you want.”

Ahsoka nodded. “Plo it is. Now Plo,” She pinned him with her eyes. “I think you wanted to know more than if I had seen your Master.”

Plo ducked his head again and squirmed in his seat. Ahsoka huffed and bumped his shoulder with her own.

“No need to be nervous. I’m an open book. Go ahead.” She gave him a smile, making sure to hide her teeth.

Plo glanced up at her and nodded. “I have heard that more Senators are pushing for bills that protect non-humans. I was wondering,” He squirmed a little more before meeting her eyes. “Does it get better, in the future I mean?”

Ahsoka deflated and turned away. Of course Plo would want to know that. It wasn’t exactly a secret that she was from the future and Kel Dorians were one of the species that gathered lot of attention, with their masks and sharp claws. While Jedi were taught from a young age to respect all species, the rest of the Galaxy didn’t share that view. It would only make sense that Plo would want to know when people would stop staring at him in disgust and stop making jabs at him. Also, Ahsoka assumed, that it would be safer for him if certain laws were passed.

Unlike herself, who was a fully grown Togruta with fully grown in teeth and years of training under her belt, Plo was still very young by Kel Dorian standards and it showed. It would be a wonder if he hadn’t been jumped on one of his missions. Although, Ahsoka thought with a thin layer of amusement, it might have something to do with the Wookie towering over the small boy.

“Yes and no.” She said. “The Galaxy does get more used to us. It will takes years, many more than it should, but they do.” She let a steadying breath.

“But it was never perfect.” Vader’s face flashed across her vision and she shut her eyes. “People still lashed out at non-humans, some out of fear and some out of anger.”

A hand slipped into her’s and she opened her eyes to see Plo looking thoughtful. “Maybe things can never be really perfect.” He said. “But, things can always get better. Maybe, people just need to understand us and how we’re different. People might not be so afraid of us then.”

Ahsoka stared at Plo for a few long seconds, long enough for him to lower his gaze, before she let loose a full out Togrutan grin, fangs and all. “Your wisdom,” She whispered. “Is far beyond your years young one.”

And just like that, she could see how this blushing boy turned into the kind and thoughtful Master who found her on Shilli.

Ahsoka squeezed his hand and bent down, setting a kiss on his cheek. Plo let out a squeak, his cheeks turning a bright orange.

A hand settled on her shoulder and she righted her to see Tyvokka grinning down on both of them. “There you are Padawan mine.” He huffed. “I apologize for keeping you waiting.” He gave her shoulder a light squeeze. “Thank you little huntress, for keeping Plo company.”

Her cheeks light up to match Plo’s and she squirm in equal parts embarrassment and pleasure. It had been years since someone had called her that. In fact, she thought, it had been Master Ti who last called her that, weeks before the trial that determined her fate in the Order.

“It was no trouble Master Tyvokka.” She said as Plo rushed up into a stand to bow to his Master. “Your Padawan was excellent company and he has a sharp mind. I enjoyed speaking with him.”

Tyvokka’s grin soften into a smile. “Then perhaps, you’d like to join us for dinner tonight? If you are not busy.”

Ahsoka shot a glance at Plo who, even behind his mask, looked eager. “I would like that very much Master. Thank you.” She stood up gracefully and bowed in thanks.

As she straightened out of the bow and looked at her company, she thought that perhaps this time period wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
